


True Love's Kiss

by kyrdwyn



Series: Flashwave Week 2017 [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, FlashWave Week 2017, M/M, Mick loves fire in any form, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrdwyn/pseuds/kyrdwyn
Summary: When a meta turns a human into a creature, the team have to figure out who it is - and how to change it back





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Flashwave Week 2017, Day 3- Creature
> 
> Also, per the web, lenonius is a Latin equivalent for minature.

"Oh wow, man, it's a lenonius dragon!"

Barry looked at Cisco as the other man practically jumped up and down at the admittedly dragon-like creature that was lounging on Barry's shoulders, tail curled around Barry's neck, head resting on Barry's collarbone. One eye opened to glance at Cisco and Caitlin, who'd entered the room, then closed, seemingly unconcerned.

"Oh my goodness! I thought those were a myth!" Caitlin exclaimed, coming closer, She reached out a hand. "Can I pet it?"

"I don't know," Barry said. "I was stopping The Shifter," he hated that name, but considering the meta had been shape shifting people into various animals, mythological or not, it was accurate, "when this one came up behind him and, well, breathed fire on his ass. Slowed him down for me to knock him out. Then it curled up on my shoulders and refused to leave. The Shifter is in the pipeline," he added.

The dragon sat up abruptly as more people entered the room. Joe, Iris, and Eddie paused as the red and yellow scaled creature breathed a small flame in their direction.

"Oh my gosh, how cute!" Iris said, coming over to Barry. The dragon moved back as she reached out to pet it, seemingly more bothered by Iris than by Caitlin. "Where did you find it?"

"Is that one of The Shifter's victims?" Eddie asked as he approached. "I thought they all changed back when you knocked him out."

"I thought so too," Barry admitted.

"Wait, lenonius dragons were an unsual subset of dragon mythology," Caitlin suddenly said. "What? I took a mythological creatures course in college," she said when Cisco raised an eyebrow at her. "If a human became a lenonius dragon against its will, only a kiss from its fated soulmate could change it back to human. But without knowing who this was before The Shifter got to him, or her, we don't know who that soulmate is."

The lenonius dragon snapped at Iris as she tried to pet it again. "I think it's safe to say it's not Iris," Eddie said, patting his fiancée consolingly. He didn't look upset by it, though.

"Are you going to try?" Iris asked him, eyebrow raised.

"Only if you want me to," he began, but the lenonius dragon spit fire at Eddie before the younger cop could even move. "Or not," he added.

Cisco and Caitlin moved off to start discussing ways to either find the dragon's soul mate or to turn it back. Joe came up to Barry, got a spurt of flame aimed his way, and backed off, telling Barry he'd see him at home later.

Eventually, Eddie approached Barry. His eyes were on the lenonius, who was snoozing as Barry idly rubbed the top of its head. "You know, it's been possessive of you from the start," Eddie said. "Might not be because you stopped The Shifter."

Barry looked at Eddie. "You think _I'm_ its soul mate?"

Eddie shrugged. "Doesn't hurt to try."

"Fire to the face hurts, trust me, found that out in my last fight with Snart and Rory." The lenonius looked up at that, and Barry swore it looked apologetic. He sighed. "You're right, doesn't hurt to try." He looked around. "Might want to stand back, in case this does work," he told Eddie. Once the cop had backed off, Barry turned his head and leaned in, kissing the top of the lenonius' head. 

There was a flash of blinding red light, and then a naked Mick Rory was standing in front of Barry, looking unconcerned at Eddie suddenly drawing his weapon. "Thanks, Doll," he told Barry. "Breathing fire was awesome, but being stuck that small sucked."

"Um," Barry said, blinking, trying not to look below Mick's eyes, because what little he'd seen... _wow_. "You're welcome."

"Guess we're soul mates, huh?" Mick asked with a grin. "Thanks, Detective, for the advice. I owe ya one." Eddie looked startled at that, lowering his weapon.

"Um, here," Barry flashed out of the room and back with a blanket for Mick. The man took it and covered his lower body, much to the visible dismay of Iris and Caitlin.

"So, wanna find out what being soul mates means, Doll?" Mick, well, the only word Barry could use was _leered_ , at him. Barry really liked that leer.

"Sure," he said, earning gasps from their audience. He grabbed Mick. "We'll be back later," he told everyone, and flashed out of STAR labs with his soul mate, to discover if, hopefully, Mick wanted him as much as he wanted Mick.

He shouldn't have worried, he thought later. It was very much mutual.


End file.
